Senescent cells are characterized as cells that no longer have replicative capacity, but remain in the tissue of origin, eliciting a senescence-associated secretory phenotype (SASP). It is a premise of this disclosure that many age-related conditions are mediated by senescent cells, and that selective removal of the cells from tissues at or around the condition can be used clinically for the treatment of such conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,130,628 (Laberge et al.) describes treatment of certain age-related conditions thought to be mediated at least in part by senescent cells using MDM2 inhibitors, Bcl inhibitors, and Akt inhibitors. US 20170266211 A1 (David et al.) describes the use of particular Bcl inhibitors for treatment of age-related conditions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,691,184, 9,096,625, and 9,403,856 (Wang et al.) describe Bcl inhibitors in a small-molecule library.
Other disclosures related to the role of senescent cells in human disease include the pre-grant publications US 2017/0056421 A1 (Zhou et al.), WO 2016/185481 (Yeda Inst.), US 2017/0216286 A1 (Kirkland et al.), and US 2017/0281649 A1 (David); and the articles by Furhmann-Stroissnigg et al. (Nat Commun. 2017 Sep. 4; 8(1):422), Blagosklonny (Cancer Biol Ther. 2013 December; 14(12):1092-7), and Zhu et al. (Aging Cell. 2015 August; 14(4):644-58).